Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by ABoyWorthFightingFor
Summary: Dave and Karkat used to be a happy couple, but something happened with Dave and so they broke up. How does Karkat deal with it?


**ll Song Fic  
****ll I don't own the song nor Homestuck  
ll First homestuck fic, hollaa**

* * *

_**You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine**_

Karkat smiled towards the blond haired human. A tear slid down his face as he watched the latter walk out of the house/hive, a suitcase in each hand. He shut the door behind him and slid down in, sobbing silently now that he was gone.

_**You make me happy  
When skies are grey**_

Dave got into the car, wiping away the stray tears from beneath his shades. He looked up at the rainy, grey sky, chuckling dryly as he recalled the days that Karkat comforted him when he was feeling down. He also remembered the times he had been there for Karkat whenever he was sad, too. He sighed, pushing the thoughts away. It's over now. Forget about him.

**_You never know, Dear  
How much I love you_**

Karkat sighed a weary breath, the sobs continuing to spill out. Had their relationship all been for nothing? All the love and kisses were nothing but empty promises? His heart felt heavy as he sank deeper into the corner. He didn't want to believe it. There was a reason why Dave left him, so he had to get over it. Yet... it hurt so much to simply just let go. Would he be okay?

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

"Dave, please come back," Karkat choked out.  
"Karkat, please be alright," Dave wished.

"I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

_**The other night, dear  
as I lay sleeping**_  
_**I dreamt I held you in my arms**_

It was the next day. Dave walked into his room located in Bro's apartment. It hadn't changed a bit. He flung himself onto the bed, sighing heavily. He turned to squish a pillow against his body and steadily fell asleep.

He wish he hadn't.

Karkat was smiling towards him, then engulfing him into a hug. Dave hugged back, seeming relieved about something. Dave couldn't figure it out. He was then shooken awake by a force.

"Dude, you alright?"

_**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**_  
_**So I hung my head, and I cried**_

"Dude, you alright?" Terezi asked Karkat upon seeing, well smelling, his pathetic state. He only shook his head 'no'. He head was hung low as he cried.

"I had a dream.." he started. "It was the day Dave asked me out." Terezi's eyes softened and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll get over it," she coaxed. "I know you will." Karkat only nodded, then moving a bit to cry into her shoulder.

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine**_

Karkat got dressed and headed to school. On the way, he paused to stare at the neighborhood park. Memories started plaguing his mind. He felt tears threaten to come out, but he blinked and rubbed them away. What did Dave do to him?

_**You make me happy  
When skies are grey**_

Dave was walking to school, but then paused at the neighborhood park, but on the other side of Karkat. He felt tears run down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue, which reminded him of the time Karkat was forced into wearing something. The memory made him laugh weakly. The sky outside was clear, but the sky in his hear was cloudy. When thinking back in the memory, the clouds started to pull away a bit.

_**You never know, dear,  
How much I love you**_

"Please, Dave," Karkat whispered  
"Be safe," Dave finished, sighing a bit as he tugged on his backpack strap, then walking towards the school entrance.

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_**

Karkat arrived at his locker, his friends already there, waiting for him, even though they were now 5 minutes late to their class. The group immediately surrounded him, papping him in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Karkat choked out. "What did I do wrong?" He asked aloud, wiping away the stray tears.

"Nothing was your fault."

**_I'll always love you a  
And make you happy_**

"Nothing was your fault," John smiled, attempting to comfort the teen.

"What do I tell him? How do I explain it?" Dave started asking. The group was confused, with the exception of Rose, who knew what he was referring to.

"It's really not your fault. No one could prevent it from happening, " she insisted. She gave them a look that said 'I'll explain later'. Dave nodded his head, somewhat believing her. He took out his phone, sending Karkat a text before leaving the lockers to go to class.

_**If you will only say the same**_

[TG] im sorry. ill explain everything. but we cant be together anymore.

The text broke Karkat.

_**But if you leave me to love another,**__**  
**__**You'll regret it all one day**_

"It was the right thing to do," Rose sighed after seeing Dave somewhat sulk. He nodded, suddenly feel dizzy.

"Rose, what were the signs that I've gotten worse?" Dave asked suddenly. Rose was immediately alarmed.

"Dizzying, fatigue, and dry troat." Dave nodded, shooting his hand up in the air for the teacher and at the moment he was called, he blacked out.

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine**_

All he could see was Karkat's smiling face, his soothing voice telling him that it's gonna be alright. He saw the light fading and landed on the floor with a thud. The teacher knew what was happening and immediately called the office.

_**You make me happy  
When skies are grey**_

An ambulance was rushed to the school, rapidly putting Dave into the strecher and carrying him out. It had caused a commotion, but Karkat didnt mind it. He was only blankly staring outside at the trees.

"Dave likes trees," he said unconsciously. His friends worried about their friend's mental state and wondered how he would handle Dave's absence.

_**You never know, dear,  
How much I love you**_

Dave couldn't hold on anymore. He needed Karkat to be with him, just one last time. He took he last breath and called out Karkat's name. Suddenly, nurses jolted in, hooking him up to more wires and giving him an air mask. A nurse went through Dave's contacts to find "Karkat" hearing that was the name the patient called out.

It took three rings before he picked up.

" ? Yes, hi, this is the hospital. A younge man of the name "Dave Strider" is in here, and he called your name. I believe he wants you to be here for his final moments."

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

Karkat dropped his phone, rushing towards the hospital Dave was currently at. He didn't care if it was currently lunch period, he had to see Dave. What happened? What was Karkat missing? The tears were streaming more than they ever have.

"Please dont take my sunshine away," he whispered.

"_**Please don't take my sunshine away..."**_


End file.
